Bad Boy
by AJ586
Summary: Harry found out that he was a vampire, and now has decided that he wants the world in his own hands. But he has to take care of a few minor problems first. DracoHarry! Dark!Harry
1. Default Chapter

Bad Boy

Disclamir if i owned it I would make them have sex with chocolate,

Rating now pg but it will diffently go up...and up and up

Chapter 1

"Draco you don't understand if you leave now, you'll never be able to come back"

"What do you mean never come back, Professor?"

"I mean that leaving Hogwarts after the Headmaster delibertaly told you not to go in search of Potter, the headmaster would be held responsible for your actions and the ministry would not take to kindly to another disappearence."

"But....Im not disappearing, I mean if I don't go look for him then who will?" Snape faltered at this knowing that even though Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, killing the Minister of Magic is not something that will be taken lightly.

"You see? I am his only hope. What if he decides to take over, or become the next Dark lord? Nobody else can control him, but me. I have no choice." Draco ended in a monotone. "I love him."

Snape just stood there, not knowing what he could tell his only god-son. After what happened at the ministry the other night, everything has been in choas, including Hogwarts and all of its inhabitints. "I'm leaving."

"Damnit Draco, why are you doing the to yourself......."

FlashBack

_It was well past midnight whenever Harry Potter and a number of Aurors entered what was known as Riddle Manor. The place was quiet towards the front, but as the group went in they could make out noises of suspected Death Eaters and the raspy voice of Voldemort._

_As soon as Harry saw him he tried going in but a hand on his arm stopped him, when he turned to look it was his school headmaster, Albus Dumbledoor, "harry you can't just rush in there they will kill you in an instant."_

_He wanted to say something to show that he could do this without their help, but he held his tongue not wanting them to know just yet how powerful he had become over the past few months. Soon one of the Aurors was sent in to see how many there where, and if it was possible to take them over in this one night. He came out a minute later telling them there where only about 30 Death Eaters and Voldemort himself._

_"Harry you should stay back until we can make sure its safe for you." Dumbledoor told him before he could even make a step. Harry started to protest but decided that is wasn't worth his time. _

_So for the next ten minutes he waited until finally he actually heard yellingcoming from the room. When he waked in he saw most of the Death Eaters dead on the floor, along with the same amount of Aurors, but what he saw next was the stupidest thing he would ever remeber. Dumbledoor was pinned against a wall with Voldemorts wand at his throat._

_"now come on Tommy boy, you can do better than that" harry said trying to gain Voldemort's attention, and recieved a glare in return for his efforts, but coming from Dumbledoor. _

_"I thought I told you to stay out of here, boy" hearing those words hissed at him from a person he looked up too most of his life, was not as heart-breaking as he thought it would be, in fact it made him laugh. _

_" What issss wrong with you?" hissed Voldemort. "oh nothing I've just come to realize that everything is not as it seems"_

_"how so?"_

_Well you see I noticed a few months ago that something was hapening to me that wasn't exactly.....human. I got the sudden urges to hurt people but not as in a im just turing evil way, but more of I want to drink all your blood until your dry kind of way." Now he had the complete attention of both Voldemort and Dumbledoor. " I tried hard to keep it in, yet it only got worst, so I went into the forest and hunted. I can now see whay you had a taste for unicorn blood, its like absolute pleasure in one bite, almost like having sex, but thats more of a chocolate thing. As I was saying after my first taste I couldn't stop I needed more, but not just animal I wanted human. And who better but my worst enemy?" As he was saying this he came across Lucuis Malfoy "Im sure _you _know who im talking about." Lucius just lied there staring up like Harry wasn't even there, so he kicked him. "Stupid humans. "_

_"After I cornered him in the locker rooms after our quidditch game, which I let him win, he thought I was out to get revenge or something of the like, well in a way I guess I was but not so much. His blood tasted so pure, I was shocked to find this out, knowing now that pure blood tasted so much different then blood of animals that have had sex. it wasn't enough, so I claimed him properly, and he is so good at pleasing people, or at least me. But now, it has come the time for me to say good-bye." He lifted up something in his hand, a muggle gun._

_"What in Merlin'sss name issss that?" Voldemort asked in a confused manner,, stepping closer to see it._

_"My friend, its your end." He aimed the gun at Voldemorts head, "MY, what?" and the shot rang through the house. _

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

_Ministry_

_"Im sorry son, but killing is a crime and you will be taken into court for trials." The minister sated at his desk, with Harry and Dumbledoor setting in front of him._

_"WHAT!?!" _

_"Harry, set down, you must respect him."_

_Are you insane, I killed Voldemort like the stupid fucking prophcey planned and your telling me that I have to go to court and go on trail. What about those other Aurors that killed.....hmmmm.....aren't they commiting a crime too? ANSEWER ME!!!!"_

_"boy sit down, you are under-aged therefore you do not get the same rights as Aurors and you are most diffently not ne of them, that being said you have no right to kill anyone!!"_

_"You know what? You can take this bloody wand and shove it up your ass. Because I am sick and tired of playing the pawn. In fact why dont you just die." Harry took the gun he had used early and shot the minister in the heart. After looking at Dumbledoor cooly he took off. _

_" Harry Potter!! Get back here!!"_

End Flashback

A/N: Okay so tell me what you think and did I spell Aurors right? Yeah, I shall give chocolates for reviews.

AJ


	2. Leaving, Finding, Informing

Chapter 2

Leaving, Finding, Informing.

As soon as he left the office, Draco ran to the dungons to gather some muggle clothes, since robes would be such a hassel walking through the woods. When he reached the common room there where a few thrid years, but most everyboy was in the Great Hall still eating. Walking into his room he was surprised to see Blaise setting on his bed, seeing as he had his own room, being a prefect.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked rather nicely, being in the rush that he was.

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about Potter's dissappearence, I do know about him and you, have for a long time." Draco looked shock for a moment, then realised that Blaise was his best friend, so he would know when Draco would have someone special. "I just wish that you had of told me, I really didn't want you to be alone, especially with what Potter is."

"How the bloody hell did you know about that?" Now Draco was shocked, he looked at him as if he where a gigantic puzzel that no one could figure out.

"Well let's just say, for one your not very discreet, or at least he isn't. And two the evidence is in plain sight, though not just anybody would look, I'm sure." At saying this, Draco clamped his hand over his neck, where he had the claiming mark Harry had given him on the first night. It was never supposed to hell, it was a symbol that Draco was Harry's mate, and that any vampire, or other magical creature could not harm or try and seduce him, without consequences.

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Of course not." Blaise said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I could ask you the same."

Blaise just rolled his eyes. "I went early so that I would come in here and what for you to get back without too much disturbence. But you still didn't ansewer the question."

Draco looked down at the floor, and then back at Blaise not really knowing if he should tell the Slytherin what had happened, and these reasons behind it. " I.....I don't think I should tell you."

"What do you mean? You have always told me everything, well except for the thing with you and Potter, but I can uderstand that, wait a second.....this has to do with him doesn't it?"

Draco gulped, "yes"

"And...."

"I have to go find him."

"What do you mean? You can't go looking for him, you dont even know where to start, he could be anywhere and plus its dangerous out there."

"It doesn't matter, he needs me." Draco then went to his chest, and pulled out some pants and his warmest jumper, along with a few extra t-shirts. "Draco you can't go"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Snape already gave me this lecture and I don't need it from you, besides if I don't go looking for him something bad could happen. He's deadly, expecially when I'm not there to calm him, I am not only doing this for my own selfish reason, though I do miss him." Draco got louder as he said this, he was so worried that something would happen to Harry, afraid that he would die too.

"Fine then, but I am going with you." Draco stopped what he was doing and turned around to look Blaise square in the face. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

" You can't just go with me, it's...it's.....all dark...and....umm.....scary out there."

"Yeah, tell me again why your going then." Blaise almost laughed at his friends stupidity, but didn't seeing as he knew how scared draco must be.

"You just can't, okay?"

"You know I'll just follow you."

Draco growled at him but told him to go get a few things. When he was finished with his stuff he went out into the common room to wait for Blaise. There where a few more people, including Pansy Parkinson. "OH Drakkie.......Where were you? I was so worried that you weren't eating anything, you know you really shoudn't do that, you wouldn't want to get sick now would you?" even though Pansy new he was gay she still tried to flirt with him and it got on his nerves to no end, especially when Harry could smell her on him. It was not a good thing for either of them.

"Pansy I have told you a thousand times not to call me that or any of your idiotic nicknames that you so elequently put upon me."

"But Drakkie-poo, I'm only worried about your well being, and I _just know _that you love those names, your just trying to hide behind you whittle-ittle mask." Sometimes Pansy was just annoying.

"Listen Pansy I am not in the mood for your stupid conversations, or whatever you call them, I need to get to the..........."

"Okay I am ready." Blaise came out of his room at the perfect time. Draco looked up at the ceiling thanking Merlin that he had come at that time or he would have had to hurt someone or something, preferably a little ugly girl that goes by the name of Pansy. "Will you come on I am starving."

Pansy smiled at this and went to say something, but was cutoff by Blaise. "Yeah lets go before all the food is gone in the Great Hall." Of course they weren't going there but knew that since Pansy had already eaten and they could be gone for awhile, knew that this would be the best excuse to give them a head start, before someone came looking for Draco, and now Blaise.

"So where are we really going?" Blaise said as soon as the painting to the commone room shut behind them. (A/N: If you can guess what movie that line came from I shall worship you)

"Down to the kitchens, I wasn't lying when I said I was starving."

"You know where they are?"

"Yeah, Harry should me." If you could see Draco's eyes you would know that he missed Harry terribly, being gone from his mate was horrible and he could only imagine what it was like for Harry.

Harry walked down so many streets tonight that he couldn't possibly remember where he was or even where he was staying. On top of this he was going thorugh with-drawals, but not from blood but from his mate. It was almost like when a muggle went off a drug that they had been addicted to for years, and was going mad from the loss of contact. He had already killed three peolple tonight, one muggle and two wizards, it was only 11:30.

Though something soon caught his eye. There was a club across from the alley he was in with blood red letters saying "TASTE ME" he had no clue what that meant but was so out of it, he would do anything to get his mind off of his mate.

The club was dark and you could barly see anything, he could hear the music pumping through his ears, though the normal beat of hearts wasn't as loud as he expected it to be for a club. He went up to the bar and asked for a drink. The bartender didn't aske what kind just mixed one up and handed it over. Upon drinking this Harry almost spit it out. He could very well taste the blood in it, along with the strong mix of tequila. He turned to the bartender, who had walked off to serve someone else, but waved him over anyway. "What's in this drink?"

"It's not obvious." The bartender looked at him up and down before asking "You are a vamp, right?"

Harry didn't know what to say the only person who actually new of his heritige was either dead or to scared to do anything, with the exception of his mate. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Well for one, I am a vamp. And two this is a vamp club."

"Why do you keep saying 'vamp' instead of vampire?"

"Well there is a difference, vamps aren't born they are turned, whereas 'vampires' are born and much more powerful. you didn't know this, I suppose your sire left you high and dry then."

"My what?"

"Sire, its the person who turned you."

"But I wasn't turned."

"Oh well....um.....maybe you should go talk to my boss then." He then pointed to a door that was inserted so far into an alcove that if you weren't looking for it, it wouldn't be there. Harry got up and made his way over to the door, decided that he didn't feel like knocking, and just went in. Though he wasn't really surprised the see a dead girl lying on the floor but he was disheartened to notice that the guy that had fed from her was not what he expected from a vampire, or maybe it was vamp.

"Can I help you?" The man said. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt, with some surfer shorts, it looked as though he had just came back from the Americas or somewhere as such.

"Yes, your bartender said that I should probably speak to you about me being a born-vampire."

The man looked at him oddly for a second, then as if deciding if he where telling the truth told him to set. "what's your name?"

Though he wasn't to happy about reveiling his name, he had the feeling that this man or whatever he was would know if he were lying. "Harry Pooter"

"Ah, yes. The Boy-Who-Lived, though I suppose they are sorry you aren't really alive anymore, well they would be if they knew. Well, my name is Alfred Mozenwrath. Though I am not to fond of it, myself. What would you like to know?"

"What the difference between 'Vamps' and 'Vampires', though I do know the basics, there has to be more."

"Of course there is more. There is _always_ more." Alfred leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk, he flicked his hand and the girl lying on the floor was gone. If Harry wasn't already used to wand-less magic he might have jumped but it was highly unlikely. "Well, let's see, You are correct, vamps are not born they are more or less given the power to be who they are now. They are Sired by another vamp or vampire but that is highly unlikely to happen, I'll explain this later. The Sire is to teach them all the ways of being a vamp how to hunt, and when. The sun _is_ dangerous to these kind, they are perishable in sunlight and garlic is harmful to them, though cruxific and other such religious items are not. They cannot be seen in a mirror, though in some cases this can be a good thing for them. They must feed every night or they can starve, the longest I have ever heard of a vamp going without feeding is 17 days and he wasn't very beautiful, he died when he fed though, too much too fast. The Sire will usually stay with their _childer_, as they are called, for about two years sometimes longer sometimes shorter, depends on them. They do not need a mate, or need anything other thing than blood to survive at a normal rate.

"Though a _vampire_, is another thing all together. They are born, but only to two vampires, not one vamp and a vampire or a vampire and a witch/wizard, it _must_ be two vampires. The reasons for this is so that all vampires will be pure, you must know that wizards, at least some of them will go on and on of their so-called purity blood-line, though it tends to be tainted. Vampires are more powerful for this reason, you can do wand-less magic so much more easily, along with flying without brooms, and other glorious things, that not even vamps can do. Though don't be worried if your mate is human, you can have children but they will not be vampires, you may turn them if you like, even your mate, but the child will not be a pure-vampire. Some very strong willed vampires will go against their mates to produce heirs, though it is a very difficuly task, and very few actually succeed. As you have noticed by now, I'm sure is you can see your image in a mirror walk among the day times and be in the presence of garlic without being hurt or injured otherwise. This is your power. A grand one at that, for I myself, am not a vampire, though I do know so much about them, there are very few out there, due to the fact of mating. Mating is something destined and for a vampire to go against this would be murderous to yourself, you would kill yourself for hurting your mate, even if you where to be given permission for doing such actions. " He paused for a moment to let Harry embrace the knowledge he was given.

"So you are saying that I can turn my mate, but he wouldn't be able to go in the sun?" Harry said this knowing that he could not possibly live without Draco for much longer and to go eternity without him would be undearable.

"Well you see, it would be possible yes with those restrictions, but you must understand that is not necessairly needed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your mate will live as long as you." Harry looked at him in awe, even the thought of an eternity with his Draco was so precious that he couldn't possible wait until he could tell him. "You mean that as long as I am alive, he will be too."

"Yes, its your vampric magic keeping him alive now, very few vampires, that have human mates ever turn them, for this exact reason. Therefore, it was made to be where you could always have them." Harry was so happy, all he needed now was his mate and _everything_ would be perfect.

Snape came into the headmaster's office, in the pretense of telling him what Draco was planning on doing. But what he found was an empty office. So he went to the desk and found some parchment and a quill, beginning to write a short message to Albus.

_Headmaster,_

_I have just spoken with Mr. Malfoy and he is profoundly upset the the disappearence of Mr. Potter, that he has taken it upon himself to go in search of him. I am sure that he will start in the forbidden forest though I am not certin. He left my offie at 11:16, precisely. _

_Professor Snape._

Snape looked down at what he wrote, rereading it a few times to make sure it was correct. He went to leave when something came to mind, _"You see? I am his only hope. What if he decides to take over, or become the next Dark lord? Nobody else can control him, but me. I have no choice." Draco ended in a monotone. "I love him." _He turned around quickly and picked up the message he had written, tore it up and stuffed it in his poket, leaving the office without informing the Headmaster of a student missing.

"Merlin, protect them." Snape whispered to himself not knowing that there was another student missing along with Draco and Harry.

TBC

A/N: Hope this chap was much better than the last and that it pleases those who reviewed!!!

**Sandalino Silvio Leif** Thanx so much for the revew and for telling me I should continue, cuz I wasn't going to.

**Baby chaos** Thankz for the review and your prob right about the beta thing, but dont have one, hope the plot gets better I am working on it. :P

_Remember the QUOTE!!!_


	3. Searching, Hurting, Regreting

Chapter 3

Searching, Hurting, Regreting

(blah) ---thinking

After getting the required food from the kitchens and making out the Entrance without being detected by anyone, or any ghosts, the boys set off into the Forbidden Forest, well partly.

"What are you doing? We can't go in there, it's dangerous not to mention all the creatures that are in there that could ripe us into tiny little pieces, using us for some ritualistic bon-fire chanting to there so-called deity, while we, as ghosts, look at our mauled flesh." Blaise said a little overly dramaticly.

"I think you need some help." Draco said as he just continued to walk into the forest. "Dracccoooo......You can't go in there, what if something happened to you? Harry would blame me and i don't want to end up as chopped liver." Blaise whined as he tried to catch up with Draco not noticing he was going into the forest also.

"It doesn't matter for me, I'm Harry's mate, therefore all the other magical creatures will stay away unless they _want_ to get mauled by a vampire, which I am sure they do not. Since when did you call him Harry?" Draco looked at Blaise questionally.

"Well I just figured that I might as well, seeing as you call him that." Draco was almost shocked at how stupid that sounded. He was Harry's mate if Draco called him anything less than that Harry would hurt him, if not physically. But, Blaise, he's just....well.....Blaise.

"That is the most stupid excuse I have ever heard and if you say anything like that again I am disowning you from Slytherin House."

"Hey you can't do that, Nobody can be disowned from a house. Can they? ........Draco? ............Draco?......._MALFOY!!_ listen to me. Damn you!" Blaise took off after Draco, just realising that he had already done this twice and figured it would not be the last time. "But really, where _are_ we going? I seriously doubt that he would be here. There isn't enough blood and the Ministry or Dumbledor could find him easy here, at least I think so."

"We aren't looking in the forest persay, but going through it so that we can get to Hogsmead. And we can floo from there to the Leaky Couldron. I am almost positive that Harry will be in London, he loves it there, said it had so many _Happy Meals on feet_ to quote him. Didn't really get where the Happy Meal thing came from but Im sure he has his reasons." By now they where about halfway to Hogsmead, spending the rest of the time walking in silence both pondering on where they should start looking for Harry. Draco thinking alleys, and Blaise thinking clubs.

When the got to Hogsmead they went directly to _The Three Broomsticks_, where Madame Rosamerta told them they could not come in. She had got in trouble a few weeks back for letting students in her pub after curfew and didn't want to get into an argument with the headmaster again. So they decided that they should sneak into one of the shops and just use a fireplace, seeing as the owner really couldn't do anything to them once their gone. Draco wasn't coming back, and Blaise wouldn't leave Draco unless he were told, well if threatened more likely.

They used a simple spell to get _Honeydukes_. "That was easy, you'd think they would put more wards up seeing as its a wizarding store." Blaise stated rather loudly. "Shhhhhh" Draco growled at him while moving over to the fireplace trying to find the floo powder.

"This what you lookin' for?" a man said standing on the stairs wearing pajamas with little rubber duckies all over them. Blaise almost laughed out loud at this but remember that, they had just got caught traspassing. "What do ya' think you're doing in me store? Tis illeagal to be traspassin'"

"We wanted to use the floo." Draco stood up to his full height trying to get the man to back down, and maybe let them use the floo without any problems. Didn't work. "Ye can't go usin' me floo. Tis past curfew for ye youngin's an' I ain't bout to get in no troubles with ye's 'master. Rosie told me bout her tumble wit' em, and I ain't lettin' it happen here."

Draco looked over the man's shoulder at Blaise who had a large vase in his hand as if he where to knock the man out with it, and a nod from Draco caused this to happen. Draco quickly grabbed the pouch of floo from the man and ran to the frie place yelling out "The Leaky Couldron, London." Blaise just a moment behind.

When they got there the place was practically empty except for a few sweeping the tabels and cleaning such. They didn't wait around for anyone to notice them and took off out the door into Muggel London. The first thing to do was get a hotel room, Blaise wanted something nice and elegant, while Draco, for the first time that he or Blaise could remember, didn't care if it was a shack. All that he wanted was to find Harry and he wouldn't sleep good enough to worry about the type of room they had until he found him. So it was decided to stay at a small quaint hotel about a kilometer from the Leaky Couldron.

The room was nice, it had toupe walls a normal size loo with a shower and the necessities, two double size beds with night stands on each side and lamps on them. There was a small muggel television and a phone that neither of the two knew how to work. Blaise wanted to wait until morning to go in look for Harry but Draco said the best time would be at night, because it would be much easier for Harry to hunt and not be spotted so easily, plus he just liked the night-time air, it was refreshing. So thats what they did, though one of the two wasn't too happy about it.

They decided to check out some clubs first, since Blaise had argued that if they had to go now, he would pick where to start. They spent about an hour walking around the clubs, finally figuring out that they would need a muggle id to actually get into one of them, so they where postponed til the next morning.

At exactly 6:30 Draco woke up with his head screaming in pain, figuring that this was just from a loss of contact with his mate, he tried to just ride it out and it calmed after a few minutes. He decided that he might as well get up and go to the loo and take a much needed shower. When he was finished Blaise shoved him out of the way to get into the loo and so he got dressed and tried to figure out how they could obtain a muggel id. Neither of them knew anything about this, so they hoped they could ask the receptionist up front. So when Blaise came out this is what he told him.

"We shoudl probably ask the receptionist about this id thing, cause I have no clue what it looks like, and I doubt that you do either so really this is our only option."

"Yeah, let me get dressed and then we can go." Blaise finsihed getting ready and soon was out the door waiting for Draco who hadn't even noticed he got up. "Draco you really should eat something, in fact you can't go anywhere today until you have ate something, how else are you gonna keep up with Harry once we find him?" Sensing that Blaise would be right, Harry did have a very high stamina, though he could never tell if it was from the vampire nature or just Harry himself. So he mumbled that he would eat something while Blaise _talked _ to the lady at the desk.

Blaise walked over to the young woman at the desk saying "Hello" The girl smiled at him and asked "May I help you?" he smiled, or more of a smirk, and told her "Well I'm not so sure, I wanted to go to this club last night but I couldn't get in. They asked for and id but I had no idea what the man was talking about." The girl looked clearly shocked that anybody would not know you had to have an id to get into a club.

"Are you not from around here?"

"Well I am, it's just I never really got out of the house. I....I write poetry, keeps me busy." The girl gushed at this clearly already smittem with the ideal of a poet at the same hotel she worked in.

"That's so romantic, do you have any of your stuff with you?"

"I am afraid not miss. I decided that I needed a little brake, this being the reason I was going to the clubs, or at least trying to."

"You poor thing, you probably work yourself to death, well I can help you though. I have this friend that can make fake id's. All I need is a picture of you and he can have it like BAM!!" She smacked her hands on the table to emphasize her point.

"Well exactly how long is that?"

"An hour or two."

"That's great, can he do my friend's too?"

"Oh, you have a friend." She looked down at this automatically thinking that it would be a girl. "Yes, but he's looking for his boyfriend you see and figured that he went to some club or another and that's why we need the ids."

Now she was beaming at the prospect that this beautiful poet could go with her to one of her favorite clubs. "Well, I know most of the clubs around here, so if you want I can help you look for him, and of course he can do two, its not a problem at all. By 8 o'clock that night, all three of them where ready to head to the clubs. One in specific, "TASTE ME".

Harry woke up with the worst hang-over in the world. He knew he shouldn't have drunken so much but he was just so happy with the prospect of being with Draco forever. Though when he looked down at himself he noticed that there weren't any close on his body, panicking he started to look around the, place, he was in. What he found wasn't something he wanted, there were two girls lying on the floor, both dead, though that's not what bothered him it was the fact that they where both nude.

The first girl was a burnette with short legs and black finger-nail polish on, he couldn't really say anything about the make-up though since he wore about the same, though without the blush. Her throat was slit and had puncture wounds in her arms, thighs, and neck. The other girl was about the same in stature and even in bite marks, though she was a red-head.

He looked around for his clothes, and hurridely put them on leaving the room as fast as he could hoping that he hadn't done something stupid. Upon exiting the room he noticed that he was still in the club so he went into what he remembered to be the boss's room, not bothering to knock. He wasn't in there. So he went through another door that he hadn't noticed the night before thinking that it might be a bedroom of some sort, he was right. Alfred laid on the bed wearing silk pajamas and a night cap (people these days dress so odd when they sleep), so Harry jumped on the bed effectly waking the man up.

"You could have just awoken me normally, you know" Alfred said lazily running his fingers through his hair. "Well I could have, yes, but what fun would that have been." The older vamp just rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "What happened last night, besides they fact that I got drunk." Harry said getting straight to the point.

"If you are wondering about those girls I can't tell you what happened. And that's because I don't know, after you had about ten drinks you took them into your rooms and didn't come out. I don't know went on, but nobody, including me, was brave enough to actually go into your room and try to stop you. Yes I do realise what might have happened, but can you blame any of us for not wanting to get killed." Alfred said while pouring himself a scotch, and then holding it up to Harry, who shook his head in idencation that he didn't want any.

"But.....if I did.....do.....that.....He will kill me. I love him so much and will not see him hurt I guess that the girls will just have to be killed." Alfred looked ay him with raised eyebrows. "Oh right, they are dead. Damnit, what can I do if I die then he would know that I had done something wrong or that I don't love him, but I need punishment. What can I do?" Harry asked Alfred who was looking thoughtfully at him, having no idea what he could say.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know." Harry got up and walked back to the room he had been in and desposed of the girls deciding that his punishment should be cleaning this entire place until it was spotless. He spent the rest of the day cleaning every inch of the place until the only dirt you could see was from where people had started to walk in due to the clubs opening. It was about 8:15, when he looked at the clock, he could just smell the fainest trace of cinniamin. He smiled.

Dumbledor was setting at his desk when he recieved the news of two more students leaving his school. " Soon this place won't be a school anymore, either people die or run off. I might as well just shut the place down. Maybe it's run its course."

"Albus you can't even think that. This is the only place some kids have. So maybe a few students have took off but they have good reason, you know you cannot keep mates apart, its just not possible." Albus Dumbledor looked up at his Deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house, knowing she was right, but not willing to except the fact that it was his fault that these students where gone in the first place.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, i do adore them like teddy bears. And the next chap all will be reunited.!!!

**Noam Elisha: **Thanks much, but no I don't live in Prague, I live somewhere else, though not gonna tell cuz im a bad girl!!

**CharmedMilliE **Thanz hope you keep reading and all that nice stuffy...

**Sandalino Silvio Leif** Thanz again, plus the whole vamp- vampire difference just came on a whim to me I thought it was rather neat and i absolutley love vampires!!! Nummy they are!!

**Nyoka Li** Thanz and I hope this is soon enough for you...

**Sierra Potter-Malfoy **thanz. And looky update!!!

**SLNS **Thanz He didnt take him because it wasn't in the script but no really after leaving the ministry if harry hasd gone back to Hogwarts he would have gotten taken into custody. Make since if not, well really sorry than!!!

**dmweasley** thanz so much. I can be a favorite woo hoo its my birthday gonna party like its my birthday.......shut up before I make you...........bite me you whore.........(cat-fight insues)....okay sorry sometimes im not normal.... too much fanfiction!!! oh and since nobody guessed LION KING!!! Nala says to Simba!! Favorite cartoon movie ever!!! Yeah ME!!!

TTFN


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4

Reunited

The scent was so alluring, it felt as though he where in a feild full of dead bodies and blood covering every surface. Harry knew that he was here, just didn't know where, and how far away. In a way he felt like a dog, but knowing that whatever he did would be justly elegant he really didn't care to much what people thought as long as he got what he wanted. His mate.

Draco, Blaise, and Melissa, the girl from the hotel, walked into the club, Draco noticing that there was something a bit off about the whole atmosphere but didn't want to say something in case he offended Melissa. Blaise wasn't that nice.

"Hey, what is up with this place? Its so dark, almost feels like its non-human, but it couldn't be, right?" Melissa smiled at him showing something that neither Draco nor Blaise had expected.

"Well you could say that this is non-human, but then again you will soon be to gone to remember anyway." Melissa said while trying to pull Blaise away from the floor, hopefully somewhere a little more quiet and darker.

"I don't think that would be to wise, my dear you never know what or who some people might be." Harry came up right behind them. Draco turned around and just stared for a second revealing in the fact that he had found him, or maybe the other way around but it didn't matter they could be together and it was okay.

"What the hell do you think your doing trying to step into my property, I found them and they will be mine. Besides I haven't seen you around here often so I know for sure that you aren't older than me." Melissa said rather rudely, but you couldn't blame her since she really had no clue what Harry was capable of.

Though her rambelings didn't really matter because Draco and Harry had already left, just leaving Blaise there who really didn't care what happened to him as long as he didn't end up dead forever.

Edited Sex Scene _Go to and other such nonsense same title!!!_

Upon waking up they realised that the bed was ruined, not that it had't happened before, it just hurt to sleep on the floor after being fucked through the matters. And no doubt about that, that he was. Seeing as there was a big gaping whole in the middle of the bed, which was above them.

Draco almost laughed at this, but stopped when he realised just how much laughing would hurt. Harry stired next to him, wrapping his arm around him, almost to the point of crushing.

"Harry, you know that I do need to breath." Draco said although it wasn't that bad, he still wanted to at least get some space, since he had to go to the loo. Harry mumbeled something and just rolled over. So Draco got up and went to the loo, deciding that he did need a shower, he turned on the hot water and stepped in. Not 2 minutes later Harry came in.

"How dare you?"

"What are you talking bout?"

"You taking a shower without me." Harry was rather good out pouting even with his teeth being in the way most of the time. He climb in for what would hopefully be another round of fun. Though it didn't work to Harry's pleasure.

"Harry, I can't you wore me out last night. My ass feels like I got molested by a hippogriff." Draco said even though he started to get aroused by Harry's hands moving down to his nether regions. "Harry, please."

Since Harry could never do anything against his mate, whether he wanted to or not, he just washed him the normal way, well what could be expected as normal for them anyway and got out. Of course he had to tongue dry every inch of Draco's body but never taking it past that.

They went back into the bedroom, repaired the bed, got dressed and decided to go out and face the world. Oh and see if Blaise was alive or not. Though neither really cared much, well they wanted him around with them for a long time and if they could achieve that without Harry having to turn him, that would be peachy.

TBC

A/N: So sorry bout the shortness. Just I am so tired and don't exactly feel like putting up a long chapter, but to everyone the sex scene won't be on but only on since i don't wanna get in trouble so sorry for the inconveinece.

TO:


	5. Who Died?

A/N" So Sorry bout the delay but really I have no excuse cept that I was extremely lazy but that's me and well I am here now, and some people take longer, so hush you!!!

Chapter 5 Who Died?

Upon opening his eyes, he felt an shocking pain so straight through his neck, wrestling every fiber of his body til he shoke. Blaise started to move but couldn't seem to make any sort of communication with his brain to get his legs or anything to move. He slowly opened his eyes to see a gray ceiling that looked as if it was a muggel warehouse. There wasn't much noise in the background though he could still hear a few rythmnic noises as if someone was playing the drums.

"Here you should drink this it might help with the pain, though Im not really sure if your still alive or not." a man said though his face was all fuzzy and he couldn't recognize the voice. "I'm Alfred Mozenwrath, I believe I know a friend of yours." _So he has a name.......wait what friend?_

"What friend?" Blaise asked while reaching for the offered drink not really sure what it was, but if it stopped the pain it could be brussel sproout juice for all he cared.

"Harry Potter."

"You know him? He's here? What happened last night? What do you mean you don't know if I'm dead or not? Well somebody please get me a map so I can get the hell out of this place." Blaise was starting to panic with all the questions left unansewerd and this man who he didn't even know telling him something about Harry, who he knew was dead. Then the pain and _Where the hell is that map I asked for?_ To put it bluntly he _was_ panicing.

"Yes, Yes, there is a lot to that question and I am not sure I could tell you everything, I'm not sure if you are goig to _still_ be alive by the time the day is over, not sure how blood was taken. And I am pretty sure you will not need a map any time soon." Alfred took all this in very easily, you could almost say he was like the Albus Dumbledor of the Vampire World, except he is supposed to be munipulative.

Alfred reached over to help Blaise get up into a shair to see if he could possibly heal some of the wounds now, though he isn't as good as some there are a few good healing spells that he knows. "Now let me tend to these wounds and I want to here all about what you got up to last night."

Blaise gave him a strange look. _Wow! Its like he's from a different world. Or maybe he's like the mother of the clan or really the father, but he sure does sound like a mother, oh well I guess he looks nice enough._ "Well I do remember coming here from the inn, with a girl. She was really beautiful, burnette, I think had beautiful eyes, and her skin was so pale, it reminded me of Draco's but not really. She took us here said Harry might be here, thought the name was a little werid but you never know, vampires and all. I remember coming in then all of a sudden Harry was there and took off with Draco. I think he said something to Melissa.....yes that's her name. I don't really remember. We danced for awhile, but she wanted to go into a room, I was thinking she wanted sex. She did, but a little more than that." He stopped for a minute trying to think if he forgot something, it was on the tip of his tongue but it just wasn't there. "That's all, I think."

Alfred looked at him critically for a moment then said, "Well that should do you for now."

Blaise looked down to examin himself, and true almost everything was healed though there where a few bruises left, but what was that compared to the mess before. "Thank you, Alfred. Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Harry and Draco."

"ah yes. Well at the moment I presume them to be sleeping, though I am not certin to the latness of their activity." The way he talked about sex made you think it was like some afternoon chore that you had to do before you could get dessert. Instead of it actually _being_ the dessert.

As goes the muggel saying 'Speak of the Devil, and he shall come' goes 'Speak of the _spawn _of the Devil and he shall come'. For then Harry and Draco walked out of there room looking as happy as a vampire and his mate could get, which wasn't as much as you would think.

* * *

Upon steping out the door, Harry could smell the fresh blood, though he was used to it, being in the type of bar/club this was, but it was familiar. He saw Blaise talking with Alfred and hoped to Salazar that he wasn't hurt, both of them. So pulling Draco along they stepped up to the two. "Good day."

"Harry!! It's been so long are you okay? There was the chick, she attacked me, well I think she did not really sure, but I'm going with it."

"Since when are we on a first names basis, and why are you speaking to me as if you could matter in the slightest bit?" Harry asked even though he knew part of him didn't really mean it, well at least that cruel anyway.

"Ummm, I just thought because of Draco an' all." Blaise said while looking at Harry but soon turned his eyes away, upon seeing the intense hatred directed in his direction.

"You should think, it does not suit you well at all."

"Now, Harry please. He did help me get here you should try and be nice at least for a little while." Draco whispered in his ear though everyone that was awake at the time could hear what was being said. Harry took this as a sign that Blaise was not a threat though he would always be on guard, always.

"Fine then, but it's your own fault you got into this position in the first place, though I should thank you for taking care of my mate, whilest we where......seperated." Harry still had a slight edge to his voice though it could be from all the cum that was still dry in his throat, he never did get anything to drink.

"What position?" Blaise was starting to regret coming with Draco, afterall if he was this hostil now, what would he be like when he was mad.

"You don't know?" this was beyond funny, if poor old Alfred couldn't see a fledgling this close then I would hate to see him in any sort of battel, he would kill anything in his path, human or not. "Shame on you Alfred. I would expect you to at least notice a change."

"I wasn't sure, and neither should you be either. There is no possible way to tell the amount of blood loss."

"Yes. Perhaps though you should try other methods."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?"

"Your a fledgling."

"And _what _is that?"

"Its a newly risen vampire, or vamp in your case." There was a loud thud echoing through the club.

* * *

Albus Dumbledor shuffeled his cards for the 6th time that evening hoping that he was just reading them wrong. Because every time he laid out the tarot cards, there was death, it was close to home. He couldn't have any more casualties on his side, it just wouldn't be fit there wasn't anyone left.

He set them out again. Same.

"Maybe I shall try the ball, it usually shows me something worth while."

He looked into the glass globe, colors swirling, he could make out a man laying on the floor, looking as if in an office of some sort. There was an abundant amount of trinkets, books and look there are some playing cards on the floor.

"Well if it is only one, I am sure I can manage that."

* * *

Two days later

_Severes,_

_If you would please come to my office. There are matters involving the Potter-Malfoy Problem that need to be discussed. At your convenience of course, though time is in fact a wise thing to hold on too._

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Upon entering the Headmaster's office Severes Snape was quite shocked to see the old man lying on the floor. He was wearing some muggel clothers, reasons unknown, and there was a deck of tarot cards laying about him. HIs eyes were open, but dead.

_He _was dead.

Severes decided it was time to contact a few choice people, nothing mattered except for surviving. Not anymore, anyway.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledor found Dead!**

The one who defeated Grindwald was found dead in his office surrounded by a pile of tarot cards on the morning of January 5. The world is in grave danger, we are losing people to death at a vast pace. The most powerful are now gone, but what left is there. can we trust the once good and lively Gryffindor to not harm anyone. Or is there a new evil arising?

_More on page 6_

TBC

TTFN

**Sierra Potter-Malfoy **thanz and hope you enjoyed the ending

**Sandalino Silvio Leif **Thankz and so sorry bout the wait!!!

**findingEMO **I loved your fic it was great, and welcome thanz and read the fic about Mary-Sues then you will know but really its an extra character who gets in the way well for me at least!!

**Reshima Skynight **Bad Girl!!! Thank you for the review an' all, but I DO NOT do Cute. Especially with Draco so please don't say that, its like an insult. But really am thankful and all!!

**kittycatneki-chan **Thanks for reviewing mine and your welcome, vampires are fun!!

**CharmedMilliE **Thanx


End file.
